What do you Feel for Him?
by TheBlackSwanPrincess
Summary: "You love him, don't you?" Then I found the truth. But I was unsure of telling 9. I was just coming into terms with it myself. How would he react? But as I saw him, I knew he deserved nothing but the truth. Even if it might destroy him... 5x7 and 9x7


**A/N: This idea has been on my mind for a while, and I finally decided to go ahead and do it. 7 feels love for both of them, what is she to do? How will she explain it to 9? This is after the movie, so 5's already dead. I've never really written anything 5x7ish, so I had to look for a whole new perspective on this. And I know for sure 7 has some major OOC moments here. Well, please enjoy anyway, and don't forget to leave a review once you're done.**

***Update 8/10/13*-I added minor tweaks and fixed some mistakes.**

* * *

><p><span>What Do You Feel For Him?<span>

The sun was just beginning to rise, the early morning colors spreading across the sky into a marvelous display. I stood there and watched for a while, but as the sun dispersed its light throughout the Earth, it illuminated a spot that captured my attention.

I made my way closer to the graves of our friends. It feels like only yesterday they were here, alive and about. I quickly stuffed the pain I felt deep down and looked at the markers for a second.

I never really noticed it, but I had always felt like all of them were my family. All of them, even 1. Only after he had passed did I truly understand why he did what he had done. I missed them, but none more so than the one who's grave I happened to be standing in front of.

5's marker gently swayed in the early morning breeze. The pain is hard to hide whenever I think about how he will never be here with me again.

My hand subconsciously reached for the stiches along my chest. He was the one to stich them on me when the accident happened so many years ago. He had been so nervous and unsure without 2 there to supervise him. But he took extra care and did good job.

_"No problem 7."_ His voice rang through my head.

_"I'll be here to stich you up anytime."_ He had said.

_"But if 2 were here, he would have done a better job…"_ He trailed off. That memory brought a smile to my face. It had always been a comforting thought, but it was bitter sweet, because now he was gone.

I let out a sigh and my hand returned to my side.

"I miss you 5." I said solemnly.

"I miss him to." A voice rose up and startled me. I quickly turned around and held up my spear, only to realize that it was just 9.

"Oh, 9-what are you doing here?" I asked. He had taken me by surprise.

"I always come down here in the morning." He said, but by the sudden affliction on his face I could tell he regretted it. He shouldn't be down here; it's not healthy for him. Being here even makes me feel overcome with remorse, and I only come here occasionally. I can't imagine how much worse it must be for 9.

I sighed in despair. I didn't want 9 to come here and torture himself with guilt.

"9, you shouldn't be down here all the time. It's not good for you." I said, a little more condescending then I would have liked.

"I know 7, I know…" 9 replied grimly. Then he eyed me in front of 5's marker and recollected what had just happened before.

"So…you miss 5?" He asked, and I could feel a slight change in his tone. I nodded though, not quite sure where this was going.

"I know, I do to. He was a good friend." He continued. But this sudden wave of anger hit me, his words not sitting well. 5 was more than a "good friend." He deserved more than that tittle. Overcome with emotion, I spat out at 9,

"He was more than a good friend." Then I turned away from him, and faced 5's marker once again. I felt great regret for saying it so coldly, and I could feel 9's hurt as he walked up next to me. But I couldn't help it. 5 had done so much, and he had died so tragically. He should get more gratitude.

"7…?" 9's voice ventured into my thoughts and I turned to face him. I looked at him, but there was an unreadable expression on him face.

"What did you really think of 5?"

Well that question just came out and slapped me in the face. I shook my head to relieve myself of the shock. 9 still had that unreadable expression on his face as he awaited an answer. But now there was this other emotion playing on his face, that I couldn't quite make out either.

I refocused on the question. Well he was an extremely good friend. But I couldn't deny that there was something more. But I couldn't make out what it was. So I stalled for time and decided to tell 9 a story.

"You know 9. I remember when I first met 5." I started. Now 9 seemed to be curious, despite still having the unreadable emotion on his face, but I pushed on and continued.

"Me, 1, 8 and 6 had decided to go scouting and to protect ourselves from the war raging on. 8 held a helmet from a dead solider over us. But there was only a small hole punctured through it that we couldn't possibly see through very clearly. So I volunteered to be outside and be our eyes, so I could clear a safe path for us.

While I was looking around for a safe route to take, just through some smoke I could make three small shapes behind a large pile of rubble. I guess my curiosity got the better of me, and I decided to go take a quick look. Once I had made my way over there I was surprised to find three stichpunks. Two that looked identical to each other, and one with buttons running down his chest."

"5." 9 cut in and I couldn't really make out what emotion was coming through his voice. I was so confused on what to think of this, and I started to become a little worried about him. I don't know why I fuss so much about 9 so much, he always manages to distract me, with this weird feeling I get when I'm around him. I tried to forget it for a moment and continued.

"Yes, 5. He was with the twins. They seemed so surprised yet relieved to see me. _"Oh, I'm so happy you found us!"_ 5 had said very great fully. I had a feeling that they had been through a lot. I tried to comfort them by saying, _"Don't worry. I'll take you to a safer place. You'll be alright."_ The twins had looked enthusiastic and hopeful, while 5 seemed so relieved and thankful. _"Thank you!"_ He practically cried. I will never forget that day. Since then 5 had always treated me kindly and he was very caring towards me." I said lovingly, wonderful memories flashing through my mind. I guess 5 and I had always had a bond. He would always be the first to help, and he always came to talk to me if I had a problem. I would always feel better after that. He was always so kind and respectful. He knew my personality, and he always refused to say good-bye without a hug."

A smile crossed my face. One that was truly real and had meaning. I didn't have this kind of smile very often. But I cherished every one of them.

As I looked up to face 9, that smile was wiped clean of my face. The unreadable expression on his face had turned into unmistakable pain. I could see how it was tormenting him.

Why was he in such pain? Was it because he missed 5 as dearly as I did? _"No."_ I thought looking deep into his eyes. I know that kind of pain, and his was a completely different thing. And just looking at him in this state caused my heart to feel so…sad.

"So," he managed to croak out after a while. "You love him. Don't you?" he whispered more than spoke, and I could have sworn I heard his voice crack as he said love.

Love. Well at first I didn't know what to think. I had never really thought on what love is. I stood there, about a foot away from him, conflicted on what to think. I was so confused that I mindlessly just stared up at him. He was staring at me, the way he always stares at me. Then for the first time as I look into his eyes, or maybe it was something I just never wanted to notice before, but it hit me like a ton of bricks.

He loves me.

I guess I always knew. I just didn't want to accept it. 9 was so sweet and shy, I didn't want him to fall for me, because I didn't want to hurt him. I would rather throw myself into a bottomless abyss then hurt him. I still don't understand why though…I don't deserve his love. All I've done so far is slowly begin to tear apart his heart, and I suddenly felt like stabbing myself.

Then I remembered I hadn't answered his question yet. My heart raced at looked deep inside myself for the an answer, something I'd never done before, and it was quite frightening for me to venture in such places of my heart.

Then I found the truth, right where it had always been, staring me right in the face. However, I was unsure of telling 9. I was just coming into terms with it myself. How would he react? But as I saw him, I knew he deserved nothing but the truth, even if it might destroy him.

I looked him straight in the eye, and gathered more courage than I had in my whole life, as I whispered,

"Yes."

I could literally hear, and feel his heart breaking clean in two. And that is one of the most awful experiences I have ever been through.

"I-I…" he couldn't even say anything, and with that he took off running, far away from my grasp.

_"NO."_ I thought desperately. I couldn't lose 9. With that thought alone I couldn't help but feel so overcome with cruel and unforgiving fear. _"I need him! I can't lose him, I can't!"_ I screamed in my mind, and took off after him, running faster than I have ever run. When I did catch up to him, I still had to muster up all my remaining strength to get him to stop and face me.

Then when he did stop and face me I almost completely forgot what I was going to say, blinded by all the pain and heart break in his eyes, but I still refused to lose him.

"9," I started saying, trying to catch my breath, but I regained my posture and looked him dead in his eyes once more.

"9," I started again. I was determined I wouldn't lose him. I couldn't.

"I love him, but it's not the kind of love you think." I said. That seemed to spark the tiniest bit of hope in him, and that only drove me to continue.

"I love him, with this feeling of a bond. I bond that can't be broken, a brother-sister bond. 5 will always be my brother and nothing else." I said and I knew what I said was true. 5 was my brother, and he will forever be my brother as the bond we share will forever be strong and alive. But I wasn't done yet. I had to say the part that brought me the most fear and hesitance, and no matter how much I tried to push it away, I still couldn't help but feel it.

"And, there's another type of love I feel for someone." I seemed to stumble through my words, "The type where, there is a passion, a flame of love that will burn forever." I didn't know how else to word it, it was how felt. How I felt for him.

"And that kind of love, I feel….for you." I finished, not doubting it for a second.

It brought me indescribable joy when his eyes lit up, it was as if he had found meaning again, as if his heart was mended back together.

"7, I…I-"he was so overcome with joy and emotion that he didn't know how to finish his sentence. I smiled. A true warm, loving smile that I will remember forever.

After seeing me smile, 9 tried again to say, what I had always longed for him to say.

"I, I love you 7." He said, love pouring out of every word, and then he shyly leaned in, and planted a loving kiss on my lips.

I don't remember the last time I felt this happy. I may not still understand love quite well, but I know what it feels like. I know the type of love I feel for 5 will always be strong and never fade away. But 9's love is the kind of love that I will treasure. Forever.

* * *

><p>AN: And totally predictable ending. I can't help it, I really do love 9 and 7 together. And I always thought of 5 and 7 having a more brother sister type relationship. I have a little brother, and I tried to describe the difference the best I could be expressing the love I feel for him, as to how 7 explains her love for 5 to 9. I've never really been in love before, so I just figured this is how that type of love works. Well, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
